


Scent of Home

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith climbs the steps two at a time. 

He rushes through the hallway to get to their apartment, heart clenching inside his ribcage. 

He's close. 

So close to home. 

So close to _them_.

His last mission with the Blade tore a piece of his heart, the endless refugees he bore witness fleeing a decaying planet that the Galra destroyed without mercy a stab in his chest. 

Even after the war, the stories of horror he listens to shatter his soul, his thirst for revenge only eclipsed by the fact that they had managed to save the universe. 

Still, that wasn't enough to heal the scars that still linger.

He opens the door carefully, his pounding heart deafening. The corridor light is on and he follows it to the first bedroom to the right. 

The door is slightly ajar so he peeks first before opening it enough for him to enter, light spilling in and falling over the sleeping figure of his daughter.

His entire essence seems to relax, to ease at the image of Stella sleeping with her purple lion, Mr. Cuddles clutched in her hands.

Keith approaches the bed and sits down, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead and feeling an overwhelming sensation of elation as he stares. 

All those children he saw without parents, victims of the Galra empire that took what little they already had. 

Just like they took his mother and Shiro. 

He didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like if Stella was taken from him.

He would probably lose his soul.

He hears a door open behind him and soft footsteps treading forward. 

"Welcome home honey,"

Keith turns his head to the voice. 

Lance leans against the doorway, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand and a smile lighting his sleepy face. 

Keith swallows the tears of contentment that threaten to fall and stands from the bed, giving Stella a gentle kiss on the forehead and arranging the sheets neatly around her. 

She barely moves.

He approaches an observant Lance whose crease between his eyebrows tell Keith of his silent worries.

He opens his mouth to speak but Keith silences him by grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him hard for a kiss.

Lance relaxes into the kiss, returning it just as passionate and fiercely as Keith until they're both breathless, pulling apart to catch some air and stare into each other's eyes.

Lance's blue eyes are soft and tender, like his touch as he brings a hand to Keith's cheek. Keith leans into the touch, breathing in the scent of his husband.

The scent of home.

"Is everything okay?" Lance asks worried, the pad of his thumb stroking the wetness of a single stubborn tear that Keith didn't even notice had fallen. 

"It is now," Keith replies covering Lance's hand with his and kissing his palm, nuzzling into his husband's touch. 

"We're gonna wake up that little girl who was a pain in my butt to put to sleep," Lance whispers glancing at their daughter who shifts in her sleep and sighs. 

Lance clasps Keith's hands and tugs him into their bedroom, the warmth of home and of his husband the light in the darkness of hopelessness he needed.


End file.
